Libre
by AleMichaelis
Summary: Rin está celoso de la relación que hay entre Makoto y Haruka Nanase. Él tratará de separarlos, sin embargo, el destino le tendrá otro camino planeado... SouRin, MakoHaru, ReiGisa y algunos RinHaru ALERTA: YAOI, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

⊱Rin Matsuoka⊰

Apreté los puños con fuerza, hasta que los huesos me dolieron. Di un suspiro e intenté calmarme pero fue todo en vano.

–¡Matsuoka–senpai! –Me gritó Nitori a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo a mí.

–¿Qué quieres? –Respondí enojado. La verdad es que Nitori no tenía que ver con el asunto pero así era yo, si estaba de mal humor no esperes que cambie de emoción de un minuto a otro.

Nitori se sobresaltó y con el rabillo del ojo pude notar que lucía asustado. Esperé a que hablara.

–M-Matsuoka-Senpai… Eh… –Vaciló por un momento– Verá…

–¡Habla ya! –Le grité, irritado.

–N–nada…

Puse los ojos en blanco. Cómo odiaba que Nitori me molestara por nada.

–Entonces no molestes… –Dije sin piedad. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar a los ojos a Nitori.

–Sí, Senpai…

Suspiré.

Me recosté en la cama y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada y lloré en silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta manera? ¿Por qué Tachibana lo tenía a ÉL? Lo odiaba… Lo odiaba demasiado… No podía seguir de esta forma, humillándome… No… No podía ser así… Haruka Nanase iba a ser mío… Sólo mío…

–Haru –Sonrió Makoto.

Él estaba a su lado. Era de noche ya, y tal vez sus padres lo regañarían por seguir afuera… Claro, cambiarían de opinión después de decirles que estaba en casa de Haru viendo películas de terror.

Makoto gimió y lloriqueó. Esa película no le agradaba para nada, le daban ganas de hacer… "otras cosas"

–H-Haru… –Dijo el castaño con voz temblorosa.

El moreno entendió el mensaje de su amigo. Así que tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Suspiró aburrido. Apoyó su codo en los refuerzos del sillón y luego colocó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Makoto lo miró por unos segundos. Lo conocía muy bien, desde hacía mucho tiempo… sin embargo a veces no sabía en lo que Haruka pensaba.

–Haru… –Su voz era dulce y tierna pero al mismo tiempo tan masculina y seductora…

Haru se volteó hacia Makoto. Entonces vio sus finos rasgos orientales. Ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello color café con leche y la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol… Y claro por no usar bloqueador mientras nadaba…

Su mejor amigo… Su amante…

Haru lo miró con ojos brillosos, esperando un beso suyo, un toque, algo… Amaba a ese tipo, en serio. Él podía hacer que se sintiera libre, casi o igual que cuando nadaba. Ese tipo, Makoto, sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien, sabía exactamente donde estaban sus puntos débiles y dulces, por eso había aceptado estar con él. No conocía a otra persona capaz de hacerlo sentir… libre.

Makoto acercó su rostro al de él.

Haru tragó saliva. Lo habían hecho cientos de veces, sin embargo aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de tener los labios de Makoto pegados a su boca.

Sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de Makoto. Los labios de su novio eran suaves, tan deliciosos… Podía sentir su calor irradiando como los rayos del sol. Le gustaba esa sensación de estar tan cerca de él. Que sus cabellos castaños rozaran su rostro pálido. Todo aquello hacía que algo, muy dentro de él, se encendiera.

No podía describir esa sensación tranquilizadora que le invadía. Quería abrazarlo, pero sus brazos no se lo permitían.

Makoto se separó de él y Haru suspiró, por falta de aire. Además no quería que Makoto lo viera jadear como una vil bestia sólo por un beso.

–Haru… –Repitió Makoto con esa voz que Haru tanto amaba escuchar. Era como música para sus oídos– Te quiero, Haru.

Haru desvió la mirada hacia el televisor que no proyectaba nada más que una pantalla negra.

–Yo también –Respondió a secas.

Tal vez si Makoto fuera otro no hubiera sentido nada con sólo esas simples palabras, pero era él. Y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida rasgando los ojos.

⊱Haruka Nanase⊰

Era extraño… No sabía si decir que estaba enamorado o… simplemente Makoto me gustaba… Tal vez era el cariño que le había tomado por todos estos años… No lo sé… Nunca había estado enamorado, jamás había sentido un beso hasta que llegó Makoto.

A veces me preguntaba si el soportaba la actitud que yo presentaba ante él, a cada minuto, a cada hora y cada día… ¿Por qué no se harta de mí? Esa… esa es una de las razones por las cuáles acepté estar a su lado. Porque él era el único que podía hacer que mi corazón latiera, amenazando con salir de mi pecho con violencia. Él…

Ansiaba más besos de él… pero no podía pedírselos… no es que yo no quisiera… Mis labios no me lo permitían. Y cuando él me besaba lo único que podía darle a cambiado era corresponderle. Era extraño… Todo este tiempo había sido él… sólo él y nadie más.

Metí mis libros a mi mochila y la colgué a mi hombro. Hoy estaba más pesada de lo normal. Makoto apareció a mi lado, sonriente como siempre… Ah… cuanto amaba esa sonrisa en su rostro. Era el mejor regalo que podía recibir de él. Su sonrisa.

–Dame acá –Me dijo estirando la mano hacia mí. No entendí–. La mochila –Insistió. Oh, cómo tenía suficiente paciencia este chico.

Me quité la mochila y se la di sin vacilar. Era un poco egoísta de mi parte dársela, porque él también llevaba la suya, pero… Bueno hay que saber aprovechar lo que se nos pone enfrente.

Caminamos hasta la piscina de la escuela.

Ni Nagisa, ni Rei ni Gou Kou estaban ahí así que podía tener un tiempo mí solo… en el agua. Me quité la ropa en seguida y la lancé al piso. Di un salto. Y ahora ya me encontraba dentro del agua. Me sumergí pero luego volví a subir para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Makoto estaba sentado al borde de la piscina. Mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre se veía igual de tierno… de hecho, ahora no recuerdo jamás haberlo visto enojado. Y creo que tiene la habilidad de jamás enojarse…

–¿Qué? –Pregunté, seco, como el desierto.

–Nada, nada –Rasgó los ojos aun sonriendo, y levantó sus manos. En esa posición se veía como un niño inocente al cual proteger… aunque… la verdad es que era él quien me protegía.

Me acerqué a él y recargué mis brazos sobre el borde de la piscina. Él tenía las piernas separadas en una gran V, así que me sonrojé un poco al quedar tan cerca de su entrepierna. A él no pareció importarle.

–¿No vas a entrar? –Pregunté.

–Claro.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para quitarse la ropa cuando yo lo detuve. Tomé su mano y lo jalé hacia mí. Él cayó dentro de la piscina y después salió a floté, echándose el cabello castaño y mojado hacia atrás. No estaba enfadado… o al menos eso quería creer.

Lo tomé de la corbata y lo jalé por segunda vez hacia mí, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a unos pocos milímetros.

Podía sentir su respiración cálida sobre mí. Eso hizo que la llama dentro de mi cuerpo de encendiera, me hacía jadear con sólo una mirada. Hacía latir mi corazón tan fuerte que dolía. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que yo desvié la mirada. Tomó mi rostro con ternura y me obligó a voltearme hacia él.

Esa mirada… me gustaba como me miraba. Se sentía tan cálida. De pronto mis ojos miraron sus labios. Yo ansiaba besarlos. Pero era de ley que Makoto siempre diera el primer paso.

Tal vez hoy no…

Me acerqué lentamente y lamí sus labios. Él se sonrojó ante tal acción e hizo lo mismo que yo.

Comenzó a lamer mis labios y luego mi lengua. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y luego jugueteó con rato con mis tetillas. Se sentía tan bien… El placer casi se asimilaba a cuando me masturbaba.

–Basta… –Le dije entre jadeos.

No quería tan lejos ahora… Ni mucho menos aquí, en el instituto.

Él, como siempre, comprensivo. Me sonrió.

–Está bien –Dijo. Claro que quería disimular pero no se le daba nada bien. Estaba decepcionado y lo entendía.

–Podemos hacerlo cuando lleguemos a casa –Dije y él se giró violentamente a mí con los ojos muy grandes, sorprendido.

Yo desvié la mirada.

–Tssk… Deja de verme…

–Lo siento, Haru –Él sabía que yo podía llegar a ser un poco pesado y sin embargo seguía soportándome. En serio que lo amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Rin Matsuoka-

Sonreí ante tal proposición. No tenía intenciones de burlarme, solamente me pareció cómico, pero al parecer Nitori salió herido. Apagué rápidamente mi sonrisa y lo miré con las cejas alzadas.

–Es en serio… –Dijo Nitori con la cabeza gacha.

Solté un bufido. Claro que Nitori era bastante apuesto, parecía un niño demasiado tierno para mí. Pero ni en mis sueños podría estar con él, ni siquiera tener sexo. Era un tipo menor que yo. Ya de segundo año, pero aun así… Jamás me vería penetrando a ese cabeza de hongo… Ah, rayos… Jamás podré sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen…

No sabía que decir en esos momentos. Quería hacerlo, decirle al menos que se fuera a la mierda pero ni siquiera eso salía de mi boca. Esa confesión y esa proposición me habían puesto demasiado nervioso. Ah, ese Nitori…

–Verá… Matsuoka-Senpai…

–Eres idiota ¿Verdad? –Alcé una ceja– Acabas de declararte. Me acabas de pedir que tengamos sexo –Mi expresión era bastante aburrida, como si no me importara– ¿Y sigues llamándome "senpai"?.

Vi como tragó saliva. Vaciló.

–Lo siento, Matsuoka-sen… Rin… –Me sonrió. Nervioso.

–No –Le dije–. No tendremos sexo. Deberías pensar antes las cosas. ¿No te ves? Eres un jodido shota.

–¿U-un qué?

–Shota. Niño… –Seguía sin entender. Puse mis ojos en blanco y volví a recostarme en la cama. No estaba para estupideces como esas…

Se quedó viéndome por un buen rato hasta que se rindió y subió a su cama.

Me sentí mal por un momento. No debí haberle hablado así… Al final él no perdía nada con preguntarme. Y yo lo hice sentir mal… ¡A la mierda! Tengo sueño.

Me desperté. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Me vinieron de golpe las palabras de Nitori. "Quiero tener sexo con usted, senpai" Me reí en silencio tras haber el hecho una mala imitación de Nitori. Ah… Yo tampoco perdía nada con... acostarme con él ¿O sí? La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie. Además no me parecía nada raro hacerlo con Nitori, a mí me gustaba un chico, así que daba igual.

Quería despertarlo ahora mismo, pero dormía tranquilamente. Ah, se veía tan tierno, quería follármelo ahí mismo… Es gracioso, porque no siento nada por él, y sin embargo quiero darle bien duro… Creo que me estoy volviendo un jodido pervertido… Estúpido Nitori.

-Makoto Tachibana-

Me desperté. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, lastimando mis ojos.

Había dormido en casa de Haru. Él estaba de espaldas y yo lo abrazaba, su cabeza estaba tan cerca de mi nariz, su olor era simplemente maravilloso. Exploré su cuerpo con mis ojos, tenía la boca entreabierta y eso me hizo sonreír. Se veía extremadamente lindo.

Al cabo de unos minutos él despertó. Se volteó hacia mí y me miró con los ojos entreabiertos.

–Te quedaste –Dijo como si no le importara nada.

–Así es.

Quería tocarlo ahora. Pero no quería forzarlo, sabía que se enojaría… y créanme, no es bonito cuando Haru se enoja. Quería sacar el tema pero no sabía cómo, hacía algunas horas casi habíamos llegado hasta el final, CASI. Y eso me había dejado hambriento, quería más Haru para mí. Y el problema estaba en que él no quería llegar más allá. No entendía el porqué.

–Eh, Haru –Dije un poco sonrojado, no quería hacerlo enojar tan temprano–. Me preguntaba si…

–¿Si quería hacerlo?

Me sorprendí. Él era maravilloso.

–Sí.

Tragó saliva y después asintió lentamente. Tal vez no estaba preparado o no quería… No me gustaba presionarlo.

–¿Estás seguro? No quiero presionarte, sabes.

–Sí, ya te he dicho que sí quiero hacerlo.

Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. Yo sonreí, entonces él se posicionó encima de mí, sentado sobre mis piernas, mientras yo recargaba mi espalda en la pared. Llevé mis manos a su trasero y exploré por debajo de su traje de baño demasiado ajustado, Oh, amaba cuando los llevaba.

Supe que no estaba listo para que lo tocara ahí, así que esta vez llevé mis manos a su cadera y lo acerqué a mí. Besé sus tetillas y luego las mordí con delicadeza, el soltó un leve gemido y entonces vi su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojado. Y luego mis ojos se dirigieron hacia otra parte… Su entrepierna, estaba duro. Tragué saliva, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, sin duda él es muy precoz. Solté una risita.

–¿De qué te ríes?–Me preguntó en medio de jadeos entrecortados.

–Nada…

Llevé mi mano hacia ese bulto que resaltaba en él y lo masajeé suavemente. El desvió la mirada mientras lo hacía, sabía que no le gustaba verme a los ojos mientras yo lo tocaba.

–Mírame –Le pedí, un poco brusco, creo yo, porque lució sorprendido y un poco aterrado.

Se giró lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban brillosos

-Haruka Nanase-

Me daba vergüenza verlo a los ojos mientras me tocaba. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, tampoco quería gemir, era demasiado rápido. No lo entiendo… Había tenido sexo con él varias veces, sin embargo me daba vergüenza cuando él me miraba insistente, de esa forma, esperando que yo diera más de mí. Él sabía que no podía.

Me giré y puse mi trasero delante de él, quería que entrara ya. Me bajó el traje de baño y lamió mi entrada. Me sobresalté un poco. Jamás lo había hecho, eso definitivamente era muy nuevo en él. Luego sentí sus largos dedos entrar. Se me escapó un gemido y Makoto siguió tocándome.

Movía sus dedos en forma circular y luego rozaba mi punto débil, torturándome, no quería que yo me corriera tan fácil. Metió el tercero y esta vez sí fue el detonante, gemí más fuerte, casi pareció un grito, me sonrojé. Era toda una suerte que no podía verme.

Hizo que me pusiera de pie sobre la cama y sacó su miembro erecto.

–Siéntate aquí, Haru-chan –No me gustaba que usara el "chan" después de mi nombre, pero no tenía ganas de discutir así que asentí lentamente.

Me puse de rodillas, frente a él. Tomé su miembro y lo coloqué sobre mi entrada y me senté, auto penetrándome, al principió sentí una pizca de dolor pero después desapareció.

–Ngh… M-Makoto… –Jadeé mientras él tomaba mis caderas, haciendo que subiera y bajara, una y otra vez.

Se sentía tan maravilloso tener el pene de Makoto dentro de mí. Sentía cosquillas que me recorrían por todo el cuerpo. Jadeaba. Era casi imposible tratar de describir el placer que sentía. Makoto sabía cómo tocarme y dónde.

Gemí.

–Makoto… V-voy… a correrme…

Él se corrió primero y después vino mi turno. Manche el marcado abdomen de Makoto con mi semen, a él no pareció importarle. Me recosté a su lado.

Sentía el semen cálido de Makoto dentro de mí. Se sentía pegajoso y escurridizo, tan líquido… Me incomodaba tenerlo ahí dentro pero no tenía ganas de levantarme. Me abracé a su pecho y él me rodeó con brazo.

–Te quiero –Me dijo al oído al mismo tiempo en que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Evité gemir, ya no quería que siguiera, ya había sido suficiente.

–Te quiero –Le dije.

-Rin Matsuoka-

Gou me había pedido que fuera a verlos a Iwatobi, para verlos practicar, no tenía nada que hacer así que le dije que sí.

Iba con mi chamarra de Samezuka y por supuesto, llevaba mi traje de baño por si acaso.

–¡Rin! –Gritó Gou corriendo hacia mí. Se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo, perdí un poco el balance pero logré atraparla en mis brazos, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla– Qué bueno que viniste. Creí que no ibas a hacerlo –Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Suspiré, medio aburrido y medio irritado.

Llegué hasta la piscina, ahí estaban nadando Makoto, Rei, Haru y Nagisa.

–¡Rin-chan! –Sonrió Nagisa. Tengo que admitir que la voz de Nagisa me alegra el día, creo que pega su entusiasmo.

–Ah –Dije sin muchos ánimos–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me hablaron?

–Ah, Rin-chan –Dijo Nagisa en tono cansado–, siempre es lo mismo contigo ¡Deja de ser tan aburrido y ven acá!

Solté una risita. Nagisa no cambiaba. Miré hacia una esquina de la piscina, ahí Makoto y Haru conversaban. Makoto sonreía y Haru se sonrojaba violentamente. Apreté los puños, lo oculté mi enojo.

–¿Pasa algo, Rin-chan?

–Ah, no, no. Para nada –Entonces me quité la ropa y me lancé al agua.

Nadé hasta Haru y Makoto.

–Ah, hola Rin.

–No pareces contento de verme –Bromeé y Makoto puso una mano sobre su cabeza, rasgando los ojos.

Tenía que parecer lo más calmado posible. Por fuera estaba bien, pero por dentro… Quería golpear a ese cabrón, golpearlo hasta…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Haru en tono aburrido. ¡Ah! ¡Ese bastardo! En serio hacía que me saliera de mis casillas.

Lo tomé los gogles que tenía puestos en el cuello, como si fueran una cadena y lo acerqué violentamente.

–¿Para qué crees, imbécil? –Uff… Cálmate, Rin… cuenta hasta diez… 1…2…

Lo solté y lo empujé hacia atrás mientras fruncía el ceño. Tengo un mal carácter, lo sé…

Suspiré y entonces mi vista se clavó en Tachibana, me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verdes me miraban como fieras a punto de atacarme. Me sonrojé.

Salí del agua, sólo me puse mi chamarra de Samezuka encima y me llevé mis pantalones sobre el hombro.

–Onii-san… –Me dijo Gou mientras me ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

La alejé con violencia y eso pareció herirla. Quería decirle que lo sentía y que no estaba de humor pero nada salió de mis labios, así que me fui.

Llegué a mi habitación. Nitori hacía su tarea en su escritorio con libros y un montón de cosas amontonadas por todos lados. Gruñí, y entonces Nitori se giró hacia mí, sus ojos brillaron.

–S-senpai... –Habló y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó.

Me pareció demasiado tierno así que le sonreía y automáticamente, después volví a mi actitud indiferente y mi rostro aburrido de siempre.

–Acuéstate sobre mi cama –Le ordené.

–¿Ah? –Él no pareció entender.

–¡Qué vamos a tener sexo, mierda! –Le grité.

–Ah… Senpai… Yo…

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me dirigí a él, lo tomé de la camisa y lo hice ponerse de pie, luego lo lancé a la cama.

–Esta será la primera y última vez que lo hagamos –Dije posicionándome encima de él.

–Entiendo, senpai.

Lo miré por unos segundos. Sentía sus ojos grises mirándome fijamente, estaba sonrojado, pero no despegaba la vista de mí. Sonreí mostrando los dientes. Sólo quería el cuerpo de Nitori.

Bajé la mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna, ahí lo acaricié un poco, haciendo que soltara ligeros gemidos que hacían que pusiera duro. Su voz era música para mis oídos. Le quité los pantalones y la ropa interior. Su pequeño miembro estaba erecto. Reí.

–¡S-senpai! –Dijo casi en un grito…


End file.
